Una promesa de Amor eterno
by Saory kido de kou
Summary: Este es un song fic dedicado a Darien chiba y Catalina Angel que es super fans de este guapisimo personaje, ojala y les guste. Existen en la vida, momentos de difíciles decisiones o catastróficas soluciones,en algunas obedeces lo que no quieres en otras luchas por lo que sueñas ¿Que ara Darien chiba para superarse como ser humano sin dejar de un lado su corazón?


Hola Amigos de Fanfiction!

Soy nueva en esto y pues no se ni como presentarme asi que pondré lo primero que se me atraviese, soy fans de Sailor moon, Skip beat, Dragon boll, Mermaid melody, Caballeros del zodiaco etc...¬¬ la lista es algo larga... bueno me gusta hacer muchos amigos y pues mi nombre real es Mari, pero llámenme Saory me gusta mas ^-^ bueno pues sin mas que decir este es unos de mis primeros Songfics o one shot no se como se dirá pero espero a alguien le guste. Este lo cree como cumple años de Darien Chiba.

bueno si se puede... algunos Revisw no me vendrían mal.

¯` ´¯ **_La promesa De Un Recuerdo Eterno_**¯` ´ ¯

* * *

Correcto o incorrecto…lo que se necesita y lo que se requiere, cosas tan similares y tan opuestas a la vez. Pedir que no ames a alguien, despues de de ya haberlo hecho, es una absurda peticion, sin embargo hay quienes aun sabien lo absurdo que eso es, piden que sea acatado.

Darien un joven pelinegro de tes morena y ojos tan azules como el mar, hijo de una acaudalada familia, estaba mas que perdido en las redes del amor, pero había un impedimento para esa relacion, la chica dueña de cada suspiro suyo y la creadora de cada latido que su corazón sentia, no era de su posicion, ella era solo la nieta de su nana. La posision en la que ella se encontraba era algo que a el no le interesaba pero a su famiia, si, tanto fue el anhelo de su familia por impedir ese amor, que prefirieron mandarlo lejos que permitir el brote de esa relacion. Faltaban menos de 19 horas para que el vuelo en el que el joven se marcharia de japon. Y como se era de esperar Nally no sabia que hacer no había nada que consolara su corazón, por mas que pensaba y se lastimaba entre recuerdos, no encontraba algo que evitara aquella despedida, Si existia algo capas de evitar ese cruel momento, aria lo que fuese necesario, con tal y no perdelo, sin embargo, la noche caia y la respuesta no llegaba, quizá ese era el destino que dios había marcado para ella, pero si este era así, al menos queria quedarse con un lindo recuerdo, de aquel amor que pudo ser pero no seria…

**_Tengo tanto miedo_**

**_De que olvides lo que te quiero_**

**_Y de que con el paso del tiempo_**

**_Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo_**

Temerosa pero desida había dejado una nota en la habitación del señorito, donde muy claro decía.

"_Te espero en el Lago a las 10:00, por favor no faltes, Si es hora de despedirnos, tengo algo que darte. Con todo mi amor, Nally"

**_Tengo tantísimo miedo_**

**_Ya casi te vas y yo aun no me atrevo_**

**_Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo_**

**_Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada_**

¿Cómo lo tomaria? Era algo que ella no podía imaginar, pero lo había decidido, si antes se había detenido por pudor o por miedo, este parecia el momento idonio para despojarse de eso.

**_Tengo planeado en mi mente_**

**_Como robarte tus besos para siempre_**

**_Tiene que dar resultado_**

**_Voy a amarte tanto_**

**_Que de pronto te veras llorando_**

Estaba decidido ahora o nunca, llena de temores la joven esperaba la llegada del dueño de su existencia, nadando cual sirena en la frias aguas del lago, la joven esperaba el arrivo de este.

-¿Me has esperado mucho? –La voz ronca de su amado la tenso completo al verlo de pie junto aun arbol sereno y triste deleitandose con la dulse silueta de ella bajo las aguas.

-Acabo de llegar –Contesto cuando al fin articulo palabra, el siguiente paso era definitivo pero el miedo no parecia querer irse.

**_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di_**

**_Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti_**

**_Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz_**

**_Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós_**

El momento había llegado, se había preparado para eso, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que la palabra despedida y la necesidad de un recuerdo podía darle, paso a paso se acerco a la orilla, vestida solo con un fino camison de seda en tono plata, mismo que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion, el chico frente a ella quedo sin aliento con solo contemplar la escena, era como ver el naciemiento de una sirena, bella, cautivadora, con esa inocencia por la que seria capaz de vender su alma, con esa silueta que tantas veces deseo despertara justo a su regazo, todo eso parecia ofrendarsele en ese momento y el no tenia la capacidad para tomarlo.

**_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré_**

**_No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare_**

**_Y aunque se que las llevo de perder_**

**_Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido_**

**_En un instante vivido,Me moriré… o lo lograre_**

-Nally, estas… por dios que eres hermosa…

-Por favor, ahora no –Colocando un dedo sobre esos labios que tantas veces había besado, probo el silencio en el ser que mas amaba, si no lo hacia podía perder el valor que había reunido. –Se que te iras, pero si a de ser así… dejame al menos… este recuerdo.

Nunca creyo hacerlo, y si alguien se lo hubiese dicho lo hubise llamado loco, pero no era así, por primera y unica vez era ella quien lo besaba, y no era un beso cualquiera era uno en el que se transmitia el alma entera.

**_Ya no seré precavida_**

**_Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa_**

**_Puede doler el recuerdo_**

**_Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso_**

La piel humeda de la joven, junto al embriagador perfuse de su cabello, era lo mas esquisito y embriagante que el joven hubiese pensado poseer, con delicadeza pero velocidad, la tomo en brazos y la llevo al interior del lago, temia que su sirena desapareciera en las aguas, pero como tal queria su regalo en aquel terreno magico, tan magico como lo que ella le ofrecia. Aquella plateada y unica prenda que vestia el cuerpo de ella, quedo tendida al filo del lago haciendole compañía al panton y camisa del chico, besos, carisias, te amos entre faltas de aliento.

**_Tengo planeado en mi mente_**

**_El acto perfecto para retenerte_**

**_Voy a vencer a mi miedo_**

**_Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero_**

-Eh deseado tanto esto, que ahora creo que sueño.-Dejando un sendero de besos por su cuello el chico comento –Quiero que esto dure para siempre.

-Que mas quisiera yo, que este fuese solo un sueño, pero es mas que una realidad.-Una lagrima corrio por la mejilla de la joven, no sabia si solo era de tristeza o de miedo por lo que aquel acto significaba,

-Entonces creemos nuestro sueño, vivamos en el lo mas que podamos –Aquellas simples palabras robaron una sonrisa a nally quien recobro su confianza y la necesidad de entregarse plenamente.

Sus cuerpos ya no tenian nada que los dividiera y ambos estaban tan deseos del otro que no había tiempo que esperar. Sin darse cuenta de cuando o como habian llegado alli, ninguno de los dos pensaba incomodarse por su posision, Darien permanecia recostado sobre la fina arena de la orilla del lago mientras que nalli sobre el era admirada por esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Por favor no me mires así –Sus ojos eran mas que sinceros, el placer y el deseo carnal mas primitivo se podía leer en aquellos iris celestes.

-Dejame gravar esta imagen en mi mente, dejame que de ahora en adelante, esta sea la imagen de mi diosa, del ser divino al que amare por el resto de mi vida. –Poco a poco y temiendo una prohivicion, que no llego, Darien introdujo en sus labios uno de quellos rosados pesones que tanto anhelaba probar el jugueteo de su lenga en quella endurecida sima, robo el primer gemido en voz de su amada, tal y sencillo acto elevo aun mas el deseo en ambos

**_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di_**

**_Vestida de azucar un dulce para ti_**

**_Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz_**

**_Te quitare el aliento y no me diras adios_**

Con un lijero giro la posicion cambio ahora era el quien había quedado sobre ella y recorria cada rincon de su cuerpo entre besos y mordiscos que tenian a a chica sin aliento, sin razonamiento y con una increible hambre de él, de pronto su punto mas sensible fue invadido por una calida lengua, movimientos y sensacionen nunca antes pensadas se desarrollaban en su intimidad, haciendola sentir que estaba entre nubes, la impactante sensacion de su primer orgasmo la dejo cansada pero aun vibrante y deseosa de dar el mismo placer a su amado. tal sensacion la había hecho gritar de placer y dando con ello, el ultimo timbre de aviso a su acompañante, indicando que estaba lista para recibir su miembro en su interior

**_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare_**

**_No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare_**

**_Y aunque se que las llevo de perder_**

**_Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido_**

**_En un instante vivido... Me morire o lo lograre_**

-¿Estas lista? –Darien había vuelto a la posision inicial con ella sobre el y en direccion perfecta a su ereccion –Si crees que …

Algo inesperado estaba ocurriendo sus palabras sesaron al sentirla quitarse de sobre él pero no alejarse, solo colocarse centimetros mas abajo para ser ahora ella quien degustase del sabor que solo el poseia. Provocando una succion perfecta Nally consiguio lo que buscaba.

-Por dios…Me vuelves loco, para de una vez –Pidió con voz ronca evitando que continuase su labor, seductoramente y sin percatarse de ello Nally tomo entre sus manos aquel poste de virilidad y sin prestar tiempo a que el se lo pidiese o ella temiese, introdujo cada sentimetro de su miembro en su interior

**_Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna_**

**_Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos_**

**_Un paso mas cerca la escarcha se quiebra_**

**_No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero_**

Una lijera lagrima escapo de sus ojos al sentir como algo en su interior se partia, era un dolor punzante, pero mismo que estaba dispuesto a soportar por él.

-Por favor, no llores, deja que en mis recuerdos sea una sonrisa tuya lo unico que exista.

-Te amo –ninguno de los dos se movia ella por no saber que hacer y el por temor a lastimarla sin enbargo aquellas 5 letras le habian animado a tomar él la decisión.

-Yo te amo mas –Lento pero constante, un movimiento que mas que dolor era goze, poco a poco el hilo de sangre prueba de su puresa ya no importaba en ella, incluso el dolor había desaparecido, se sentia satisfecha de haber entregado a el aquello tan puro y unico.

**_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di_**

**_Vestida de azucar un dulce para ti_**

**_Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz_**

**_Te quitare el aliento y no me diras adios_**

Cada vez mas intenso, el ritmo de sus corazones parecia marcar el baiven de sus cuerpos acompazados, gemidos de placer no paraban de resonar en aquel magico sitio que habian creado, el por su parte no paraba de saborear los pechos de ella haciendola querer explotar en cualquier momento, cambiando de posision, y entrando aun mas en ella supo que pronto culminaria y la duda de que hacer llego a su mente, en un intento por evitar algo que pudiese ser grave, devido a su cero proteccion, intento salir de aquel calido sitio.

-Ni siquiera lo imagines-rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas y dando mayor acceso a ella, lo beso, voraz, desesperada tan exitada que las consecuencias de aquello eran lo menos importante, ella queria todo lo que el pudiese darle. –Por favor hazlo ahora –Mas que una peticion, una orden, El climax llego, una calida explocion inundo a la joven haciendola gemir mas de lo que antes lo había hecho un gemido de cada garganta, un placer inudito en cada uno, y el mismo deseo y satisfaccion para cada ser y una sola plabra para encerrar tal acto…Amor

**_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare_**

**_No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare_**

**_Y aunque se que las llevo de perder_**

**_Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido_**

**_En un instante vivido... Me morire o lo lograre_**

-No se como sere capaz de vivir ahora sin ti –Mientras acurrucaba a su pecho aquel fragil cuerpo que tanto goze acababa de darle.

-Promete que por mas tiempo que pase, no me olvidaras -lagrimas de angustia por un olvido bañaban las mejillas aun rojas de la joven, pero un beso en los labios fue mejor respuesta que lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

-eso no es necesario prometerlo, tu eres… y seras siempre lo mas importante para mi-se bien en unas horas lloraria de dolor en esos momentos lo hacia de felicidad- es mas, cuando mi vida llegue a su fin, juro que incluso en esa ese nuevo existir, jamas te olvidare…te amo mi sirena de fuego.

Con la promesa de un recuerdo eterno, se fundieron una ves mas, en la dulsura de un beso, para despues con la misma pasion de minutos atrás, volver a amarse una y otra vez, hasta al amanecer. Cuando el primer rayo de sol pinto en entre las sombras de su complise…"la noche", aquellos dos amantes se despidieron, ella aun que satisfecha en cuerpo, sufria en su alma y sin mas que miradas, solo una palabra al unísono.

-Te amo…

**_Cuatro años mas tarde…_**

-Oh mamá no sabes lo mucho que agradesco que cuides a las niñas –Desia una mujer de cabellos fuego a su madre-Por favor niñas no hagan demaciadas travesuras comportense.

-No tienes remedio Nally, siempre me dices lo mismo y siempre soy yo quien las cuido, Despreocupate por ellas Hija, las nenas estaran bien.

-De acuerdo me voy o no traere lo necesario para la cena de mis tesoros-Expreso mientras daba un beso en cada frente de las 2 pequeñas.

Tras la dura despedida de Darien y Nally, está ultima quedo en cinta trayendo al mundo a dos pequeñas hermosas, Fiore y Brenda, y tras el nacimiento de las niñas nally contrajo matrimonio con un humilde granjero, quien era todo para ella.

En la escula de Arquitectura…

-Darien podrias entregar los planos del templo Tsusuki para el viernes.

-Yo creo que si, pero de una vez te digo que mañana no vengo.

-si ay recuerdo, es tu aniversario de Ahora que lo pienso ¿Aniversario de que?

-De dicha. –Aquella respuesta no era la esperada pero El maestro la acepto.

-así es mis cuatro pequeñas me esperan en casa…-biendo el reloj, tomo su portafolios y prosigio –Ysi no me apuro puede que me toque dormir con el perro.

-Jajajaj de acuerdo vete, pero quiero ese trabajo para el viernes.

Asintiendo, Darien salio del salon donde estaba por dejar de ir, faltaban solo un par de meses para que se graduase y pudiera por esfuerzo propio darle una buena sorpresa a su amada esposa… tras dos horas de camino a su casa, las luces del sol se ocultaban ya dando paso a los brillos plata de la luna entre el manto de la noche.

-Mi amor eh llegado –Con un bello ramo de lilas y tulipanes el caballero llamo a su esposa, siendo en pocos segundos recibido por ella.

-Darien! Te estaba esperando- Un dulce beso cello aquel saludo.

-Mira lo que te eh traido… mi sirena de fuego.

-Son hermosas mi amor.

-Papi! Papi! Las niñas dieron mucha lata hoy patearon a mamá mucho mas que nosotras –Comentaba fiore a su padre saliendo de la casa para saludarlo.

-Si papi, e hicieron que mamá se comiera todos los chocolates, son unas glotonas. –Prosiguio la segunda corriendo hasta sus padres.

-¿Es eso cierto Nally?

-Lo siento pero estas dos –Indico señalando su vientre –Son el doble de comelonas que ellas.

-De acuerdo mañana traere mas chocolates ahora, a la mesa niñas, anden.

-Si papi –Ambas niñas obedecieron sin protesta alguna y corriendo dejaron a la pareja solos.

-Dios estas tan hermosa… -abrazandola por detrás y con sensual voz le dijo al oido –Anhelo tanto terminar la cena, y recibir mi aperitivo en el lago.

-No mas que yo –Dandose un beso profundo y mas atrevido que de costumbre, asentuaron lo que estaba por venir. Una noche desenfrenada de amor y pasion, una renovacion de promesas, donde una vez mas como en muchas otras ocasiones, se disfrutarian hasta quedar sin fuerzas para respirar, pero felices de estar juntos. Muchos no entendian lo de "aniversario de dicha" pero ellos sí… y era lo que importaba. Aquel día en que Darien devio partir, decidio no hacerlo llevar la contraria a su familia y perder la posision economica que tenia, para poder disfrutar y ser feliz con la dama que ahora era su esposa. Y algo que le gustaba celebrar, cada año de la misma forma que La primera vez… que recorrio aquel sagrado cuerpo.

Fin.


End file.
